


Un Jour Dans La Vie D'en Rose

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [28]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: February 24th, 1931. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:BlissDown lovers lane we go...





	Un Jour Dans La Vie D'en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Time to give this lovely French dork a proper part in the series.

~February 24th, 1931~

* * *

 

When he saw her smile he felt what the silly Americans called 'butterflies' in his stomach. For a long while now in fact. He had tried to talk to her many times but found his tongue tying itself and him growing nervous. Frankly speaking, he looked like a buffoon.

But not today!

For today he would confess his love for Cecil Rogers or die trying. Though hopefully he could avoid death. But he knew before any such grand achievement could be achieved he needed advice and as much as it pained him...he only had his colleagues to ask. May God have mercy.

"Advice for love?" Henry blinked a few times then stroked his mustache in thought before giving over an answer to Emil who was standing ready with notebook and pen. "Don't try anything too grand, it might scare her off." Emil nodded and wrote it down then thanked Henry and moved on to the next person.

"Ah love...such a beautiful concept, you know love gets me thinking of.. _.blah blah blah..."_ Francis Hayes closed his eyes and began to happily ramble as he often did when he entered the zone. Emil slowly stopped writing as soon as he realized that Francis would talk on and on and on. He ended up quietly slipping away, leaving Francis to ramble to himself.

"Love advice? Well, make her feel like she's your equal." Lady Garland softly spoke with an endearing smile. Emil nodded and wrote down her advice,

"No fire, trust us." Fletcher and Clark Massey said in unison, while Lady laughed in the background. Emil gave them both an odd look yet still wrote it down. He wasn't very sure how fire could be of use in a love confession anyway.  
  
"Don't be too forward." Tobias Pickett said while rocking his son to sleep, Emil nodded and wrote down his advice.

"Show her some of your charming features." Willa Kingsley said vaguely. Emil wasn't even sure what his charming features were yet wrote it down anyway.

"Don't be an idiot." Holly Ellis said unhelpfully with a grumble. Emil wore an unimpressed look while he wrote.

'Kittens!' Farris Brennan touchspoke excitedly. Emil knew the studio had a no pet policy but didn't have the heart to inform the other man of this so he wrote it down.

"Invite her to a dance." Elsie Burke said with a dreamy look in her eyes, clearly she was already lost in romantic fantasies. Emil knew he had two left feet though so wrote that advice down with caution.

"Just tell her." Abby Eads said with a deadpanned look on her face. Emil rolled his eyes while writing. Yes, that was the point of all this!

"Serenade her with poetry straight from your heart." Len Potts said very dramatically while putting on foot on his desk, Emil didn't really know what serenade meant but said nothing while writing.

"Get into a fist fight with her!" Ollie Wells suggested eagerly. Emil didn't even write that down and instead gave a extreme look of judgmental horror. 

"You could try flowers." Myles Hopkins said as he tried to entertain his son with a small teddy bear. Emil was happy for the actual decent advice after the last one.

"Try the rose in the mouth trick."Loran Pearce said while drawing phallic imagery into the background of the cartoons, Emil wondered if he had any spare change to buy a couple of roses as he wrote that down.

"Go out and steal stuff together." Timmy Collier said uninterested while eating some raspberries. Emil shook his head at that.

"Make her smile." Vernon Kersey said while struggling to draw a signpost. Emil was not happy with such vague advice.

"Don't ask your colleagues for advice. Just be yourself" Kirk Hart reprimanded him while holding his daughter Isabella on his shoulders. Emil glared and stomped off. There was no one else to ask in the art department so on to the orchestra.

"Be good in bed. Its how I've kept Jack from leaving me." Johnny Lawrence said while tuning the pipe organ diligently. Emil grew very flustered at that and walked away in his own embarrassment.

"Try baking something for her." Bette Anders said while handing Sammy some leftovers from her dinner the day before. Emil wasn't too confident in his abilities in the kitchen though.

"Don't be like Sammy." Claude Rogers grumbled angrily, Emil politely decided to not ask why he was in such a foul mood.

"Write her a song." Karen-Anne Hartley said while sorting through score papers. Emil thought that that might be a good idea.

"Arm wrestling." Jake Donahue said while eating his lunch. Emil eyes the tuna sandwich and shuddered.

"Play her something." Sybil Norrington said and Cyril Norrington used charades to say the same thing. Emil eyed Sybil's violin with ideas sparking in his head.

"Touch her face and smile." Fiona Brennan said while twirling her cane. Emil frowned a bit, that worked for her since her husband was deaf and thus wasn't creepy for her to do but if he did that then it would most likely be odd.

"Take her out for a walk." Augustus Cornwall muttered while trying to sew the buttons of his shirt back on. Emil wondered if it was against workplace policy to sit shirtless at work. Although Emil thought that he didn't look all that bad...but Cecil was the current object of his affections and he would not be distracted!

"Go to the zoo." Woodrow Brown said while polishing his flute. Emil didn't like the zoo though...

"YA GOTTA BLOW 'ER AWAY!" Caesar Locksley yelled angrily and blew loudly into his tuba, Emil surely hoped his hearing would return before the end of the day.

"Hugs! Ding ding!" Little Ruth exclaimed happily and played her little triangle. Emil smiled at the endearing little child.

Finally fed up with questions, Emil went through his notes and frowned. How could he use this? He needed to think...Ah!

"I've gotten a fantatstic idea!"  
  
And so the rest of the day he ran around fetching what he needed, then of course he slipped a note to Cecil herself asking her to meet him in the orchestra room after work was done.

Emil didn't seem to notice throughout all of this that Kirk was observing him from a distance. Kirk knew he needed to see how this all would go down.

Eventually the end of the day cane and Cecil curiously entered the orchestra room. She then gaped at the sight that greeted her.

Emil Rose sat on one the chairs with at least 20 roses in his mouth and was awkwardly holding Sybil's violin while trying to get the right sheet of music on the stand. Emil perked up when he saw her and sat up straight. Unbeknownst to them both Kirk and Isabella was watching it all from around the corner.

"Mmmff mfgh afvg jdtjnb!" Emil's words were completely muffled by all of the roses and then he positioned the bow of the violin onto its strings. Cecil stood there silently while he began to play a jolly little tune. Kirk want sure whether call this display admirable or silly.

"What is uncle Emil doing papa?"  
  
"Making a utter fool of himself, sweetie. That's what uncle Emil is doing."  
  
Isabella hummed, as the father and daughter continued to look on.

Cecil nodded her head to the beat a bit and a small smile spread onto her face, Emil smiled too and went to change the sheet when suddenly...!

"Aah!"  
Emil spat out all of the roses and dropped the violin in such a rough manner that it snapped in half by the neck, Cecil hurried over to check what was wrong and saw blood drip from his tongue. A few the roses must've still had a few thorns in them.

"Oh no! Let's get you to the infirmary."  
  
Cecil pulled Emil from the chair and dragged him away with a concerned look on her face. Once the two where gone Kirk came out of hiding with his daughter and shook his head. Isabella picked up the broken violin and showed it to her father.

"Who's gonna pay for this papa?"  
  
"Certainly not me, that's for sure."  
  
The next day, Emil happy announced that he was officially dating Cecil and Sybil couldn't find her violin. The price of love is unmatched.


End file.
